


Name in the Rain

by LyricalWandering



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Cuddles, Dead Enoshima Junko, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kyoko is trying to process how to feel about her father, Kyoko just needs a hug ffs, Makoto is a supportive sweetheart, Marriage, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2020, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Tears, Therapy, but she really needs to finally have a good cry, let's pretend we don't see her and maybe she'll leave lmao, she makes a cameo in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: She had never, *never* once wanted to talk about her relationship with her father since he'd left her. Not to anyone. Not to Makoto, not to the therapist she was currently seeing, not to her friends, least of all to her Grandfather...not to anyone. And now her psyche had betrayed her. It had ripped open the wound when she was powerless to hide it.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Name in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For Naegiri Week 2020's Day 4 Prompt, "Rain". Get in losers, we're going crying! (lol) Title from the song "Daddy Issues" by The Neighborhood, so you all know where this is going. *sigh* Things are gonna get pretty raw and real in today's fic, but I have a lot of personal thoughts and feelings about Kyoko's father and how his abandonment clearly affected her, so this was a very cathartic chapter to write. Maybe I'm projecting onto my favorite character, but here we are, either way. I started writing this for fun last month before I even knew of or planned to participate in Naegiri week, so apologies if it's a bit long! Also, Makoto and Kyoko are already married in this fic because it's what they deserve.

Perhaps it was a cloudy, late March afternoon.

*

The fresh scent of rain hung in the air like a promise. Though it had not yet fallen, dew drops were already sprinkling the grassy green hills, left behind by a sheer veil of fog. The sun occasionally peeked out here and there, only to disappear behind a cluster of splotchy white and grey again as the blue Earth spun slowly on it's axis. Little birds were chirping and a gentle breeze rustled through the trees.

All was right in the world.

A little girl with long hair and shining violet eyes sat atop her father's shoulders, holding tightly to fistfuls of the man's jet black hair and peering curiously at the landscape and sky above her. Her father's warm hands held her securely by the ankles as he walked them along through the grass, humming a quiet tune as he craned his neck to smile up at his daughter. The little girl beamed.

"Hi Daddy," she said sweetly, one tiny fist releasing it's hold on his hair to wave at him. This caused her to lose her grip, being small and still uncoordinated, and the father reached behind him just in time to catch his little girl before she fell.

"Woops! Be careful, sweetie! You're okay now." he said, scooping his daughter up into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Feeling safe, she snuggled into him, pressing her own cheek against the warmth of his neck. 

For some reason it triggered a sad memory...one where the little girl had stood in a frilly black dress in a big, scary field, flower stems clutched tightly between numb fingers as her whole body shook with confused sobs. 

Her father had picked her up then too, holding her close to his beating heart and whispering reassurances that no child should ever have to hear.

"I miss Mommy." she said now, a sadness more mature than a 7 year old should have to bear washing over her like a dull, persistent ache. Her father's arms grew tighter around her.

"I know...I know. She misses you, and loves you very much. And I love you, Kyoko."

"I love you too, Daddy."

(In the midst of what had to be a dream, her sleeping mind realized that this may have been the last time she had ever said those words to him in life.)

Suddenly the world grew dark, though the sun's kindness had been shining over the broken little family just moments before. A foreboding energy cracked through the air with a sound like a whip. A single bolt of lightning lit up the sky before rain began to spatter and fall, quickly soaking through the little girl's clothes and leaving her chilled.

In the moment that lightning struck, she could just make out a silhouette atop the nearest hill. Her blood ran cold as she realized that it was *her*. The ghastly image of a woman with blood red eyes, glowing with malice as she leered down at the father and daughter pair, all innocence and happiness forgotten.

"Daddy." She felt herself say, fear pitching her voice to an unnaturally high octave. Her father said nothing as he then lowered his little girl roughly to the ground, never meeting her eyes as he turned his back to her and began to move away, away toward the phantom woman with the red eyes atop the hill.

"...Daddy?" She tried again, louder this time, worried that maybe her father hadn't heard her before. But if he did hear her that time, he didn't show it. He was moving farther and farther away, his little girl forgotten in the cold and wet as rain began to hit against her pale face.

"Please don't leave me! I'm scared!"

But a roll of thunder drowned out her cries, the howling wind carrying her sorrow in the opposite direction of her father, leaving a heartbroken daughter feeling ultimately lost and hopelessly betrayed.

"Why are you leaving me?? Why did you leave?? I'm your daughter, you're all that I have left!!"

(These words were once again too mature for a child of such a young age.)

Kyoko watched in horror as her father and the woman on the hill flashed white as lightning struck the Earth again, and this time the darkness that consumed her as it faded was suffocating. All she knew was that she was wet and cold, cold and desperate and *abandoned* and...

...and overwhelmed by it. By the despair.

"No!! Please!!"

In the distance, she thought she could hear him call her name, one more time.

"Kyoko!"

"Daddy help me!!"

*

"Kyoko...Kyoko!!"

She woke up screaming as her own voice shattered her nightmare. The grating sound roused her from the deep sleep she'd been in like an icy shock, leaving her trembling and afraid.

But the world was still black. Which way had her father gone? Had her enemy gotten to him first and taken him somewhere? Surely Enoshima was responsible, but how had she come back this time?

Kyoko wildly thrashed her limbs and struggled to stand, the sound of the rain and peals of thunder outside making everything feel starkly real. She tumbled to the ground, crying out again as her knees hit the floor first, positive even in her half-sleep state that they'd be bruised come morning.

"Kyoko, I'm right here, you're okay! Please wake up, you're safe with me, I promise..."

Whose voice was that?? Whose comforting hands were warm on her bare shoulders as he tried to calm her...

Oh. OH. Her husband. 

Her husband was here, and now she was really waking up, blinking fiercely against a strange moisture clouding her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of her surroundings. 

Her bedroom. *Their* bedroom, hers and Makoto's. That voice belonged to him, those loving hands were his. The relief was so raw that it made her choke. She was *safe* now. That terrifying scene had been a night terror.

"M-Makoto?" She tried her voice, startled when it shook as much as it did. She gasped as she felt herself be enveloped in warmth from behind, her husband wrapping her up in his protective embrace as he pressed gentle kisses to the top of her head.

"Shhh, shhh...yeah it's me, my love. I'm right here. You just had another nightmare, and this one was a doozy. But everything is fine now," he murmured, pressing her back close to his chest as he knelt on the floor beside their bed with her. 

Kyoko blinked and something wet slid down her cheek to her lips. She pursed them as she sensed the taste of salt on her tongue. Blood? Had she hit her head falling out of bed?

No it was salt, not iron...tears. 

Kyoko was crying. And her body was cold, and she was shaking, and she felt so exposed as she remembered how she'd fallen asleep next to her husband. In only a tank top and underwear with nothing else but his body heat to keep her warm under the blankets. It had felt different when she'd gone to bed with Makoto earlier that night. She'd felt confident and beautiful and *proud* to be a wife, to be *his* wife.

But now, because of that dream...she suddenly felt reduced to an abandoned little girl again. And instead of managing to bury that former identity as she was usually able to do when wide awake, thanks to that dream...

A sob shook her chest and she realized she wasn't just shaking from the cold. She felt...*vulnerable*, and *shy*, and like she'd gotten naked for her husband in a way she never had before.

It startled poor Makoto just as much as it did her.

"Kyoko? Are you - oh my God you're crying! Hey it's okay, c'mere, I've got ya..." he tried to comfort her, his sole mission at the moment to help her up and get her back in their bed, under the covers so she could get warm. Kyoko groaned as he touched her though, an anxious jolt rolling through her stomach as she tensed up.

"H-hold on, don't touch me yet, it still feels too real..." she rattled off, her teeth chattering and her own order not making any sense to her. Makoto's eyes widened with surprise, but he immediately heeded her words. He carefully let go and lowered his hands back to his sides.

"I'm so sorry! Was it, er...someone must have been hurting you in that dream, right?" He asked quietly, and it hurt Kyoko to hear in his voice how much he wished he could hold her in that moment. But her skin was still pricking with fear and the tears just made it worse. She realized what Makoto may have thought she'd been dreaming however, (she was no stranger to violent nightmares, and neither was he), so she quickly shook her head to reassure him.

"No, no. No one was hurting me. I apologize, I just-" her voice was choked out again by another sob. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle it, struggling to regain her usual composure.

With a few deep breaths, (inhale through her nose, exhale through her mouth), things were beginning to make sense. She had dreamt about her father, had probably shouted out what she used to call him before he coldly became "Jin" to her. She'd pitched a fit in her sleep and tumbled to the ground in a mess of fright and tears. She was only half-dressed and cold, and yet the vulnerability she had just shown Makoto had nothing to do with bare skin. She backed up against the wall to try and ground herself.

She had never, *never* once wanted to talk about her relationship with her father since he'd left her. Not to anyone. Not to Makoto, not to the therapist she was currently seeing, not to her friends, least of all to her Grandfather...not to anyone. And now her psyche had betrayed her. It had ripped open the wound when she was powerless to hide it.

Poor Makoto was doing his best to keep up with the sudden storm of emotions emanating from his usually stoic wife, trying to assess the damage on her knees in the dark before clearly thinking it stupid and standing from his seat on the floor beside her. 

Wordlessly he snatched the extra knitted blanket they'd draped over their duvet from the bed, leaning down to cloak his shivering wife with it as delicately as he could.

"Can I wrap this around your shoulders?" he asked first. Kyoko swallowed hard and nodded, sighing with relief when the soft yarn, still warm from their shared body heat, covered her chilled skin like a hug. It felt better to warm up, and to hide a little again.

"Okay, I'm gonna turn on the light now to make sure you're not hurt. Is that alright?"

Again Kyoko nodded, and she squinted her wet eyes as warm light flooded their bedroom, the familiar decor instantly comforting to recognize in her frenzied state. But her husband in his white sleep tee, blue boxers and messy bed head were an even greater comfort. His brow furrowed with worry as hazel eyes scanned the length of her legs beneath the blanket. He kneeled down in front of her again, gentle fingers skimming her knees as he took stock of any injuries.

"Hmm...you may be sporting a few bruises in the morning, but other than that you look just fine." He smiled sadly at her, a knowing feeling of grief passing between them. The nightmares came with the trauma, each of their individual therapists had told them. It was a normal part of the healing process after everything they'd been through; for the mind to try and "work things out" subconsciously while one was asleep. 

But since the very first killing game, and especially since the last, it had gotten harder and harder for Kyoko to attempt a good night's rest without her sleep being interrupted at some point. It had gotten to the point of being an almost nightly ritual, before therapy. The barrage of haunting images and played out scenarios that took shape in her dreams chased her down relentlessly and were exhausting to endure. For the past year, she and Makoto were both often plagued with terrifying nightmares, the remedy for which was, (in addition to the therapy and occasional sleeping pill), each other's loving arms and reassuring words. 

That's why they were incredibly close, and why their relationship was considered so sacred. The amount of times they'd almost lost the other had made one thing very clear to both of them: they loved each other enough to live on for one another. Together. And they had taken solemn vows not to take any of their time together for granted.

Kyoko was used to death by now, both in her professional life and personal. Her Grandfather had thrust her into the world of investigative forensics at an earlier age than she cared to admit to anyone. Her Mother had died from illness when she was only 7, and the shock of seeing her lifeless, pale features in an open casket at the wake was still with her, the memory running in the background like a program in her brain every time she investigated a body on the job. 

She must have studied thousands of corpses over the course of her training and professional career as a detective. Death was a fact of life that she had come to accept and deal with accordingly.

She'd brushed it herself more than a few times, the last almost taking her permanently. She'd seen the man she loved almost die right before her eyes several times as well. But she'd come back from it, from all of it, and Makoto had come back to her, too. Processing both of their near-death experiences was anything but easy, but at the very least it was *feasible*, so long as they could carry each other through with the hope of their future ahead of them. 

So in any sense, death wasn't a foreign concept to Kyoko Kirigiri.

That's why when she'd discovered her father's bones, in the crude box left behind in his office, she'd held it together just fine at first. She remembered telling Makoto bluntly that if her deductions were accurate (which they always were), then those were the remains of her late, estranged father. Jin Kirigiri.

And she'd held it together quite well; her analytical brain reasoning that she had no connection to the human bones in front of her, and not enough memory of grieving her Mother to make her feel anything but indifference. She'd held it together quite well...until she couldn't. Makoto had discovered the photograph in the frame on Jin's desk first, had shown it to her without thinking, and she'd asked him to step outside, to give her a moment.

What happened next no one truly knew except herself. No one had seen Kyoko Kirigiri fall to her knees and cry angry, mostly silent tears, the pain of the loss of yet another parent paling in comparison to the regret that she had never been given the chance to confront Jin about how deeply he had hurt her.

And if she had, at some point in those lost years forcibly wiped from her memory, she couldn't remember what she'd said to him. What he could have said to her.

Her breakdown in her father's office had been a foreign phenomenon she still couldn't explain to herself. To this day, she still wasn't sure that Makoto could have known about how she'd come undone in there (the walls were soundproof, and she hadn't cried loudly), but her intuition and the obvious look of empathy on his face back then had basically told her enough. Still, she hadn't told him herself. She'd yet to really share with her husband just how mangled up her feelings and grief related to her dead father were. And she wasn't sure how ready she was to do so now.

"Um, Kyoko?" Makoto's timid voice tore her away from her scattered thoughts, anchoring her. She blinked and found his worried gaze bearing into her own. Thankfully those futile tears had stopped...for now, anyway.

"How do you feel about me at least holding your hand and helping you back into bed now? You'll hurt your back sitting on the floor for too long," he urged her gently.

At the mention of her hands, Kyoko looked down to find them ungloved and ugly to her in the lamplight. She flinched away from her husband's touch. "My gloves. Where are they? I don't want to look, why the hell do I have to see my scars right now..."

She so rarely swore, so rarely unleashed emotions like this, especially towards (or in front of) Makoto. But instead of cowering down in surprise, her husband was ever loving, but firm.

"Shhh, it's really okay, my love. Your gloves are in the wash right now, remember? Here, put your hands in mine. You don't have to look at them, but I insist on getting you back in bed. You're still shaking like a leaf, and I promise it will help if you get warm."

Kyoko couldn't - or more likely didn't have the resolve to - disagree, finally relenting and allowing him to take care of her.

"Alright." she nodded, starting to feel a little more stable anyhow. "But don't hurt *your* back trying to-" she was interrupted by her husband sliding one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back as he lifted her up bridal style, despite a small grunt of effort on his part.

"Piece of cake, haha. I told you already, I'm getting so much stronger! That workout regiment Hina and Hiro have me on is really helping sculpt my core." he bragged in such a dorky way that Kyoko couldn't suppress a small sound of amusement.

"Is that so? Last I checked, I didn't feel any difference in those fabled 'developing abs' you've been going on and on about." She teased, Makoto's indignant huff helping to lift her spirits.

"Oh yeah? Well you weren't exactly complaining when you *felt* around for them before we went to sleep." He teased back, sounding smug as he hinted at their bedroom activities before they'd called it a night.

"Ah. That I was not." She conceded as he deposited her back onto the mattress, shivering at the memory of her ungloved fingers tracing over his skin.

Makoto pulled the blankets over her before disappearing to grab her a glass of water from downstairs, leaving her to think through whether or not she'd actually *want* to discuss her dream with him when he'd inevitably ask her to, as was tradition now when she experienced a night terror of this proportion. Just like she always asked him to do when he suffered from one himself. 

And lately, she didn't mind confiding the details of these dreams in Makoto as much as she used to. It beat sharing the complicated reasoning behind them to her therapist, the poor woman who struggled to keep up with her tall order of childhood and teenage traumas, survivor's guilt, post traumatic stress, and the emotional disconnect within herself that she was determined to bridge for the sake of her marriage being a healthy one. It was important to her because she had no frame of reference. There wasn't a happy couple left in her family. 

Makoto returned with warm tea instead of water, placing the cup in her hands with great care before climbing up next to her, rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back. She let out a sigh of relief, the warm liquid and Makoto's loving touch indeed helping her to calm down.

"There, see? Nothing I can't make better for you, even if I'm not good for too much." He joked. Kyoko winced a little at his unintentional self-deprecating joke.

"You already know you're good for more than plenty. Thank you, my dear." She whispered the term of affection she'd warmed up to using for him, knowing that pet names and physical affection were undoubtedly Makoto's love language. He deserved to be doted over, the same way he honored her own love language with quality time and unwavering trust.

She knew he loved hearing it when the circles on her back grew wider and slower, a kiss pressed to her temple as he scooched closer to her.

"Hey don't thank me, okay? That's what I'm here for."

They sat in calm quietness for a few minutes, the rain pattering against the bedroom window and the low rumble of thunder outside joining with their steady breathing to serve as white noise.

Eventually, Makoto took her free hand in his and squeezed. "So...do you wanna talk about - "

"It was about him." 

She cut him off, making the quick choice to tell him without further thought. Nervous to meet Makoto's eyes, she merely kept her own focused on her tea. "Jin. My father. I was little again, and we were walking over some grassy hills." She paused for a moment, considering.

"I'm honestly not certain if this was an actual memory at some point or not. Coupled with the amnestics we were given and how much I tried to repress my childhood when I was younger, it may be impossible for me to decipher if this day actually happened or not. But...it did feel real."

Makoto said nothing as she paused again. His thumb merely stroked over the calloused scars on her fingers, patiently waiting. She took a breath and continued, telling him everything up to the point where the woman on the hill had appeared before she shuddered involuntarily, memories of the Ultimate Despair wracking her body with unbidden fear. Makoto held her closer.

"I was little. Maybe 6 or 7. And I felt...so helpless. My Father put me down in the cold, ran away and never looked back. My clothes were soaked and I felt the terror only children can feel when they're lost or separated from their parents. I...yelled for him, but he either couldn't hear me or refused to hear me. Sadly, I assume the latter."

"Oh Kyoko..." Makoto murmured his sympathy, and she turned to him with puzzled eyes. He looked away quickly though, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Um, nothing really...I just woke up to you thrashing at first, but what really jolted me awake was you...mumbling, or...shouting things. And c-crying."

Kyoko's blood ran cold, but her cheeks were flaming hot.

"What did...what was I shouting?"

Makoto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck the way he usually did when he was nervous. "Ah. You wanted...you were crying for your Dad. You kept repeating 'Daddy', over and over."

*Oh*.

So her suspicions were correct. If Kyoko had been embarrassed by her lack of control before, now she was mortified.

"Y-yes, well."

She put her nearly empty cup down on the bedside table and pulled the sheets over her head, disregarding how childish it may have seemed in favor of desperately needing to hide. Shame crawled over skin again like a living organism. How could she be so weak? How could her subconscious have betrayed her so?

A feeble poking from the outside of her sheet/sanctuary caught her attention.

"Hey. Knock, knock." Makoto's muffled voice came next.

"Very amusing, Makoto."

"Um, I said 'knock knock'. You've gotta ask who's there!"

Kyoko raised a cynical brow though he currently couldn't see her. Sometimes she was convinced her husband was actually 8 and not in his early 20's at all.

"Fine, I'll humor you. Who's there?"

"Your supportive husband who wants to make sure you're okay under there."

Kyoko smiled despite herself.

"Hmm. He sounds annoying and impatient."

"I prefer to think of it more as *persistence*, heh. Come on love, there's no need to hide. I'm here to help you through this."

She knew that. She did. But Makoto had (up until the years of Despair) lived a relatively normal and happy childhood, with two loving parents and a sister by his side. Her own mother had died, her father had left, and her grandfather was...a complicated and distant man. Makoto certainly couldn't relate to her upbringing on a personal level...

And yet there was no one else who could ever understand her as well as he did. He was the one who continued to teach her what unconditional love should be; dedicated, compassionate, supportive.

With a resigned sigh, she threw the sheet off, trying to smooth down a few frizzy strands of hair before noticing Makoto's bedhead and opting to tussle his instead.

"You're cute when you're annoying, you know."

He laughed. "Only when I'm annoying?"

"No, but especially when you are." She rested her hand on his again, this time not so insecure about the contrast between smooth skin and scars.

"Makoto."

"Yes, love?"

"How could...how could he just...leave?"

The words came out before she could bite them back. Her voice broke despite her best efforts to recover from earlier. She looked at Makoto tearfully, quietly. It had been a very long time since she'd allowed herself to cry. Earlier it hadn't been her choice, but now... 

Wordlessly, Makoto wrapped her up in his arms and held her close, whispering soft reassurances of love as she freely wept for too many reasons to be able to name just one. The dam had finally broken, and releasing all the pent up anguish felt better than she expected it would. Especially because Makoto was there. 

After a good while, the sobs that shook her shoulders began to die down, and the floods of tears dried up. Wiping her eyes and doing her best not to shrink away from Makoto's affection (she was still learning to accept her emotions as a part of who she was), she decided that she did feel like talking about it.

"I was only 7. We were all the other had left, after my Mother died. And he just...walked away."

Makoto only listened, but his presence was comforting and it made her want to continue.

"It's very confusing for me to have dreams like this one. Because I know I must have loved the man at one point in my life. But...he died a completely different person than the one I just dreamt about."

Her husband nodded, squeezing her hand. "And I think that's normal. I think that you can...what's the word for it? 'Compartmentalize'?" He scratched the side of his face in thought. 

"What I mean is, you can separate the happy memories in your mind and allow little Kyoko to love the Dad that was there for her back then. But you can also accept that adult Kyoko doesn't have any love for the man her Dad turned into. If that makes any sense, that is."

It did. And he'd laid it out quite eloquently, despite his lack of confidence. She smiled. "The therapy's doing wonders on you, isn't it?" 

He returned her smile and shrugged. "It helps to feel like I have control over my response to the trauma, even if I can't control what happened to cause it. And I can tell that you're picking up some new skills too. I'm really proud of you for sharing all of this with me, by the way. A few years ago you would have much rather run for the hills than talk about feelings." he joked.

She scoffed. "A few years ago I would have much rather taken my chances in another killing game than talk about feelings." At that, Makoto groaned.

"Noooo please don't make jokes like that! Geez, you're gonna give *me* nightmares now. Maybe let's stick to tackling one thing at a time, deal?"

"Deal." 

She cupped his cheek with one hand, leaning over to press her parted lips against his own. She felt him smile before deepening the kiss, and warmth filled up every part of her that had been so cold and empty before.

When they eventually pulled apart, Kyoko felt very tired, and not so concerned that her nightmare would resume. Sleep was calling to her again, and her eyes began to drift shut. She rested her head on Makoto's chest, content to listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as she let herself relax. It was the only lullaby she wanted to hear.

"Hey. I love you." She whispered, and felt his hold on her tighten.

"I love you, Kyoko," came his immediate answer. And she knew she'd never have to doubt it. 

The past was the past, and although her father's sins would always affect some parts of who she was, she would make sure that it stopped there. She'd never have to fear that Makoto would walk away, or leave their future children to live a life without him. She'd chosen to spend the rest of her life with someone who'd consistently proven his love and loyalty to her, time and time again. And there was no doubt in her mind that Makoto would one day be a brilliant father. Her rock, her best friend, the love of her life.

"Feeling better?" he asked with a yawn, just before he faded back into sleep.

Kyoko smiled. "Yeah." She said, and she really meant it.

The rain fell in steady patterns outside their shelter together, and her last thought before she shut her eyes was that it was washing her future anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm having a blast looking forward to posting each day this week, and I'm especially excited to share my fic for tomorrow's prompt, as it's probably my personal favorite. Also seriously enjoying reading the work of all you talented writers participating in Naegiri Week this year as well! You guys are all really cool, just sayin'. :)


End file.
